The Reason
by CompanionPlease
Summary: Ally's been accepted to a music school in New York. She HAS to follow her dream. But before she can leave, Austin has a pros and cons list for her. BASED ON THE ALBUMS & AUDITIONS PROMO. Heart-wrenching Auslly fluff. One-shot!


**A/N: Because I cried like a little baby while watching the promo for Albums & Auditions and then listened to "Say You'll Stay" by R5. It was like the perfect storm for inspiration.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally because if I did, I WOULDN'T MESS WITH THE FANS' EMOTIONS LIKE THAT PROMO DID.**

* * *

"Ally Dawson, you know I want you to stay in Miami more than anything else in the world. But I want you to get the credit you've deserved for months now, too. And so I have compiled a pro-con list for you. Drum roll please!"

Ally gave a questioning look to the blond boy on stage. He had his guitar slung over his back and was fiddling with a piece of paper in his hands. He looked back up and gave her a small smile.

"Ally, I came up with 10 very good reasons-" he paused and glanced to the side of the stage where Dez was poised with camera in hand- "for you to go to New York."

Ally's jaw dropped slightly and vaguely registered the murmurs around her.

"Reason number one: your skin will handle the climate up north much better than the climate down here."

Ally felt a laugh erupt from her, an ability she thought she had lost in the past week. The crowd laughed along with her before letting Austin continue.

"Reason number two: you won't have to get paid in chicken fingers anymore."

The laughs flooded the room again and Ally noticed her dad looking slightly embarrassed in the corner.

"But uh, Mr. Dawson, I would gladly work for those chicken fingers," Austin added with a sheepish smile to the older man. Mr. Dawson's face perked up at this suggestion which caused Ally to smile again.

"Reason number three: no one in New York knows you have a crush on Dallas."

Ally felt her face turn a bright red but Austin seem unfazed.

"Reason number four: I heard that New York is actually running low on vests. So you would actually be doing them a service by taking your wardrobe up there."

Austin turned to Ally at this point and winked at her, softening her temper a little bit.

"Reason number five: I hear you can see the stars better up there. All the gold stars you could possibly want or need!"

"Reason number six: I'm pretty sure they have pickles up there. So we don't have to worry about you dying of hunger."

Trish roared with laughter from backstage, causing the rest of the room to erupt with her. Ally couldn't help but note how much she would miss the laugh that was now echoing throughout the room.

"Reason number seven: that fancy new school of yours actually has a cloud watching club. So making friends shouldn't be too hard."

Austin started fiddling with the paper in his hands again. After flattening it some, he continued.

"Reason number eight: the FAO Schwarz in NYC has a giant piano that you can play on. You could right songs with your feet!"

Ally tilted her head, amazed at the strange list Austin had managed to compile.

"Reason number nine: there are way cooler stores in New York than in Miami. You'd probably start dressing cooler than me! And finally," Austin said, turning to look at Ally for his tenth and last reason, "reason number ten: you deserve this more than anyone else I know. I can't wait for the rest of the world to find out how talented you are."

A loud "awwww" went through the room and Ally felt tears threatening to escape.

"But Ally, even though I gave you ten reasons for you to go, I also have a reason for you to stay."

He pointed to Dez who was now in the back manning the laptop. Austin pulled his guitar over his shoulder and began strumming. A projector screen came down behind him and Ally watched as her friends' faces began to grace the screen.

And then Austin started singing.

_"There's no way I could make it without ya_  
_Do it without ya, be here without ya_  
_It's no fun when you're doing it solo_  
_With you it's like whoa_  
_Yeah, and I know_  
_I am this dream 'cause I got you with me_  
_There's no way I could make it without ya_  
_Do it without ya, be here without ya."  
_

As Ally watched Austin hold up a sign reading "miss you" on the video, she lost it. Tears were streaming down her face and she tried her best to wipe them away. She noticed a blurry Austin jump from the stage and walk over to her.

A spotlight fell on the two of them and Austin held the microphone up to his mouth.

"Ally, Miami won't be the same without you. And if you could find just one reason to stay, I- WE-" he gestured to Trish and Dez- "would make sure your dreams come true. Team Austin AND Ally."

Ally's eyes were swimming at this point but still attempted to speak, to no avail. Her mouth hung open, no noise escaping. She soon began to sob and reached up to hug the boy standing next to her.

Ally threw her arms around his neck, forcing him to lift her off the ground. Austin could feel the tears soaking his shirt and couldn't help but feel like a failure.

"You could make it without me," Ally whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

Austin shook his head in response. "Doesn't matter. I don't_ want_ to."

Ally let go and once back on the ground, looked up to Austin's face.

"Say you'll stay, Ally." He gave her his trademark puppy dog face which caused her to laugh.

"Can I still write songs for you?"

Austin nodded, too afraid to speak.

"I guess I could wait to go-"

"YES!" Austin shrieked, his voice reaching a girlish pitch.

Dez and Trish ran over to engulf Ally in a hug before Austin wrapped his arms around all of them.

"Together forever!" Trish shouted happily.

* * *

**A/N: so read & review and fangirl about the new promo with me! SERIOUSLY I CAN'T WAIT. **


End file.
